


Perfect

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Anakin's gaze seemed to be glued to the milk stained shirt, his pupils so dilated that his eyes were almost black. „Well, that won't be necessary, I would gladly take care of it myself.“The thought alone made the heat rise into Obi-Wan's cheeks. It wouldn't be the first time his husband sucked on his breasts, but the suggestion had come so unexpected that it took him completely by surprise. Nevertheless he gladly gave in. His voice was already thick with want as he replied: „Then serve yourself.“
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, another Obikin Mpreg Story. This time with a little smutty content. Actually the story is a sequel to the last part of the series "The more the better", but can be read also as a stand alone.  
> As usual please feel free to leave me some feedback.

As soon as Anakin opened the door to their quarters, all the tension and exhaustion of the mission slipped off from him like a skin he had outgrown. It was the homely smell of tea and baby-powder and of his mate that hung in the air like the sweetest perfume and he inhaled the scent deep inside his lungs. It always had the same effect on him. Calming, grounding, peaceful.

„Welcome home.“ The sight of Obi-Wan standing in the doorway made his heart pound rapidly. Force, had he always looked so good or was it because he just had missed his husband so much? Even if it had been only one month it had felt like an eternity they had spent apart. From the moment the spaceship had touched the ground, he had wanted nothing more than to run to their quarters and kiss him senseless, swap him in his arms and take him to their bedroom to make love to him all night long, everything at once. That was exactly the cause why Obi-Wan didn't greet him at the spaceport any more but rather waited for him at their apartment. One time had been embarrassing enough. The first time Anakin had returned from a solo mission, Obi-Wan had come to see him immediately after his arrival and Anakin had been so mad with want that he behaved like a starving man at the sight of a feast under the watchful eyes of the clones, Yoda and Saesee Tiin. Although Anakin had only smirked afterwards, Obi-Wan had been more than mortified of his actions and hadn't left their quarters for the next three days after the incident.

„Hello darling.“ Carelessly Anakin dropped his bag on the floor and closed the distance between them in a few long strides, before he closed his arms around the love of his life and nuzzled his face against his neck. 

„I'm glad you're back“, exclaimed Obi-Wan while holding on to his mate. Their bond vibrated with relieve, joy and love. Although Anakin wasn't as reckless as he had been in the first years after his knighting, Obi-Wan was always worried about him. It would be bad enough if something bad happened, if it only concerned him, but they were no longer alone. Anakin was a father of four children meanwhile and held a responsibility for them. The galaxy was a dangerous place and their missions were almost never without a risk. So every time he was away, Obi-Wan prayed for his safe return. 

„I missed you, too“, the Alpha replied before he pressed his nose against Obi-Wan's scent glandes and took a deep breath. He needed this right now so badly. To literally bath in the smell of his Omega by rubbing his skin over the glandes. Obi-Wan did just the same with Anakin while making deep noises inside of his throat to confirm his mate that he was here and loved him and was all his. For a long time they just stood there and renewed their bond, before their baser instincts were satisfied for now.

„It's so quiet here“, Anakin noticed, while taking the hand of his husband and leading him into the living room, where he dropped on the couch with Obi-Wan beside him. „Where's our little princess?“

„She stays at Ahsoka's for the night“, replied Obi-Wan. „Thought we might want some privacy after your return.“ The name, they picked for their daughter, had never been a topic, they needed to discuss. Obi-Wan knew very well how much Anakin had loved his mother and how much he still grieved her loss, so he agreed from the start, that they would name the baby Shmi. Although it was hard to tell if she resembled Anakin's mother, the little girl was a cute baby with big blue eyes and honey colored curls after all. With the moment she was born, seven month ago she wrapped her parents tightly around her little fingers and became the sunshine of the family. She was happy and smiling almost all the time and she had loved her togrutian aunt from the start. Since Ahsoka visited them quite frequently, they knew each other well enough, that Obi-Wan was confident they would get along just fine. When Ahsoka had come over and picked her up, he equipped her with enough diapers and drained milk for the next twenty four hours, but told her that she could call anytime if it didn't work out the way they had planed.

Anakin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It seemed that even his former padawan knew about his needs after a long mission. But before they could come to the intimate part, he asked about the rest of the family as well. „What about the boys? I hope they are alright.“

„In trouble as always“, Obi-Wan answered with a huff. „I was informed last week that Nathan tried to steal the speeder of the crèche master for a tour.“

„Oh, what a little rascal“, Anakin said with a smirk. „I told him to wait until I'm back before we continue his driving lessons.“

„Anakin, he just turned seven!“ Obi-Wan rebuked his husband.

„And I won a pod-race at the age of nine“, Anakin pointed out, before he became aware of the glare of his husband. „Relax, we will practice only outside the city and I won't let him drive a pod-racer until he's at least ten.“

Disapprovingly Obi-Wan shook his head. „I really would appreciate it, if you wouldn't encourage him to drive anything at all for the time being.“

Although Anakin didn't see the harm in his actions, he reluctantly gave in. „Sometimes you're really no fun.“

„One has to be the mature here“, Obi-Wan replied with a shrug. „And while we talk about it, have you really told Lucas, that Mace is bald because he meditated too much?“

Anakin winced visibly. „Perhaps I may have exaggerated it a little bit. I only wanted him to have more fun and doesn't try so hard for his meditation lessons.“

At that the Omega had to pinch the bridge of his nose to send the upcoming headache into the Force. „You are really lucky, that he hadn't said a word to Mace, instead he came to me and told me that he's worried that I will loose my hair too, because I meditate sometimes twice a day.“

„It's not my fault that you are boring, darling. You know there are much more pleasant ways to become one with the Force“, Anakin teased him while petting his thigh. „After all little Qui-Gon stays out of trouble for now.“

„Believe me, it's only a matter of time, until his brothers rub off on him now that he's at the crèche“, Obi-Wan answered dryly.

„Who knows, perhaps he's in for a surprise“, the Alpha guessed, looking from Obi-Wan's face to his tunic. „Well, speaking of unpleasant things, did you to know, that you're leaking?“

„What?“ Confused the eyes of the Omega shifted down to his clothing, before he noticed the two wet spots on the fabric. Annoyed Obi-Wan let out a groan. „Oh, no, another tunic for the laundry. It's because of this kriffing breast pump. It just doesn't empty the milk like a sucking infant. Okay, if you want you can take a shower and I will join you after I took care of this matter.“

Anakin's gaze seemed to be glued to the milk stained shirt, his pupils so dilated that his eyes were almost black. „Well, that won't be necessary, I would gladly take care of it myself.“

The thought alone made the heat rise into Obi-Wan's cheeks. It wouldn't be the first time his husband sucked on his breasts, but the suggestion had come so unexpected that it took him completely by surprise. Nevertheless he gladly gave in. His voice was already thick with want as he replied: „Then serve yourself.“

That was all the invitation the Alpha needed. Like a predator he pounced on him, shivering in anticipation. With every button of the tunic Anakin opened, more creamy white skin was exposed, until he was able to pull the fabric over Obi-Wan's head. The pads inside of the undershirt were soaking wet with milk and the sweet scent hit Anakin like a aphrodisiac. He really wanted to take his time, but his mouth watered from the smell alone, so he hastily pushed the braces down and stripped his mate's upper body bare. Obi-Wan's breasts were so swollen and full, they seemed ready to burst. Hungrily Anakin licked over his lips, as he cupped one of the mounds with his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Immediately a white spurt splashed out from the teat and dribbled over Anakin's hand. The sweet smell intensified and the Alpha gave a deep rumbling sound before he licked the warm liquid from his hand. When the milk hit the taste buds on his tongue, he groaned in pure pleasure. „Kriff, you taste so good. Like milk and honey“, he praised in a hushed voice, before he squeezed the breast again and watched as the milk ran down over Obi-Wan's belly, only to bent down and lick it all away with his tongue. The sensation made his mate tremble with want and more milk poured of his nipples without so much as touching his breasts. Force, he was so full, it almost hurts. 

„Anakin“, he murmured encouraging, before he guided the head of his husband to his left breast and the Alpha took the hint without hesitation. After an experimental lick over the tip he took the teat into his mouth and began to suckle. The first tries were clumsy and one time he scraped accidentally with his teeth over the sensitive skin, but soon he got the hang of it and took deep sips of the milk. Involuntary Obi-Wan moaned loudly, as he buried his hands in Anakin's hair and pressed him even tighter to himself. The sensation of his husband's mouth on his sensible teat sent bolts of pleasure inside his very core. The way he drank was completely different from the way he nursed their daughter. Obi-Wan was never so turned on when he satisfied her needs, but the sight of Anakin drinking from him aroused him so much, that he got an erection in no time and he could tell from the feelings the Alpha projected into their bond, that he was hard as well. While he sucked his left breast dry, his hand already kneaded the other one, massaging his mammary glands and causing the milk to spill out, while eliciting little whimpers out of his Omega.

„Enough“, Obi-Wan finally gasped. „The other one, please.“

Since his mouth was busy, Anakin only rumbled approvingly, before he gladly obeyed and let go of the left breast only to latch onto the right one swiftly. When he started to suckle again the pull was uncomfortable at first, but as soon as the pressure in his breast decreased, the Omega made a relieved sound and started to enjoy the sensation. He could feel the heat spreading through his body and the slick dripping from his entrance. Force, it shouldn't be possible to get so aroused from such a primal act, but yet it was.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin felt it too, when a hand roamed over his body and slipped under the waistband of his trousers. Involuntary the Omega buckled up to meet him. The feeling of Anakin's firm fingers on his prick combined with his greedy mouth on his nipple almost undid him. He couldn't help but moan, as his hips twitched forward on their own accord. Then the hand of the Alpha moved on and Obi-Wan almost let out a displeased whine, just to feel it on his entrance again.

With a popp the teat slipped from Anakin's mouth. „So slick“, the Alpha said huskily. „So ready for me.“

„Yes“, Obi-Wan confirmed trembling with want. „I need you and I want you. I always will.“

Just like he had intended, the words had the right affect on his mate. With a growl Anakin pushed him back onto the couch and yanked the boots of Obi-Wan's feet, before he pulled his trousers down. As soon as the cock of the Omega was set free, it bobbed up with interest and the insides of his thighs were shiny with slick. As the Alpha drank in the sight of him, an all consuming hunger burned in the depth of his eyes. Although Obi-Wan had lost almost all the additional weight of the last pregnancy, his belly wasn't as flat as it had been before, but was rather soft and still slightly curved. Normally hidden under the layers of his robes it was now clear to see that the four pregnancies had changed his shape. It was the body of a mother, but Anakin loved him all the more like this. A Jedi at heart, an Omega in appearance. In Anakin's eyes he was even more beautiful than ever.

Later he couldn't remember how he got rid of his own clothes, all he could think of was, that he would be finally inside of Obi-Wan again, but he knew that he had to prepare him first to make sure not to hurt him. Invitingly the Omega opened his legs for him and Anakin slipped immediately into the space. Experimentally his thumb stroked over the tight hole and the muscles twitched in anticipation. Thanks the Force they wouldn't need any extra lubrication, because Anakin's brain was so clouded with lust, that he didn't remember where they had put the lube the last time they had been intimate. Obi-Wan was already so soaking wet, that they would be fine just like this. Nevertheless it had been a while since their last encounter so he started to prepare him gently by pushing one finger through the entrance.

At first it wasn't easy and the tight ring clenched around him, so that Obi-Wan gave a sound of discomfort, but after he moved his finger back and forth the Omega got used to the feeling and he dared to add another finger. „Kriff“, Anakin swore while scissoring his husband open. „You're still so tight.“ It was a miracle to him how this could be possible after carrying four children, but even during the pregnancy when they had had sex almost every day, the Omega was each time as tight as a virgin. 

„I'm good“, Obi-Wan replied panting. „Go on. I'm ready.“

Even with this confirmation Anakin didn't dare to take his word for it but continued to inserted a third finger instead, twisting and crooking the digits to make sure to hit his sweet spot again and again, until the Omega was shivering and moaning and loose enough to be entered. Only then he pulled his fingers back and lined up at his entrance. The moment when the tip of his cock slipped past the rim Anakin almost came from the sensation. The tight, slick heat that greeted him was torture and heaven at once.

„Force, darling, you feel so good. So kriffing good for me“, the Alpha groaned wantonly.

„Yes, my love“, Obi-Wan replied while he tried to pull his husband down for a kiss. „All for you, I love the feeling of your cock inside of me.“

Their lips met halfway and they moaned and breathed and panted in each others mouths during wet and sloppy kisses, while Anakin pushed slowly forward until he was fully buried inside of his mate. For a long moment they just lay there and got used to the feeling of their united bodies, then Anakin started to move again. Carefully he drew back only to push in a moment later. With his hands as a support on both sides of Obi-Wan's head, his broad body covered the shorter one, while the Omega wrapped his legs around his middle to hold him as close a possible. His erected member lay hard and leaking between them in search of friction, while smearing precome on both of their bodies. After some experimental trusts of his hips, Anakin found his rhythm and picked up a steady pace, almost pulling his dick out of his mate before pressing forward as deeply as possible, while trying to hit the prostate of the Omega with every snatch of his hips. 

Moans and gasps and groans filled the room while the two bodies met each other faster and faster with slapping sounds, until the whole couch rocked back and forth with their movements. „Anakin!“ Their bond vibrated with desire and passion and want and Anakin could feel that Obi-Wan was close, but even as he grabbed his cock and stroked him in time with his trusts, it still wasn't enough to throw him over the edge. 

„Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan“, Anakin panted in the ear of his husband, while he chased towards his climax in lightning speed. He could already feel the pressure in his testicles rise and his manhood seemed to grow even more, as the base of his cock swelled with a beginning knot, but he didn't give into the urge to come. Instead he bent his head down and licked over the scar of the mating bite. A shiver ran down over Obi-Wan's skin as he gave into the instinct to bare his neck. A gesture that spoke more of trust and devotion than of the biological purpose of submission, when he gave the Alpha the permission to mark him again and Anakin obeyed immediately. There was a sharp pain as he sank his teeth into the tender flesh, while he kept trusting inside of Obi-Wan's body and stroking his cock at the same time. The Omega made a whining sound while clawing his fingers into the back of his husband, but when Anakin began to suck on the glandes the pain faded quickly and changed into pure pleasure. 

Obi-Wan felt like he was on fire. All he could focus on was the wet mouth at his neck and the hard cock inside of him. The pleasure was so intense he thought he could die of pure ecstasy. His whole body burned with lust and their bond hummed with desire, until the pressure in his groin became almost unbearable. It only took a few more trusts of the Alpha against his prostate until he came hard. Crying out the name of his husband, his seed spilled all over them, while his vision went white, then his eyes rolled back in his skull and his body went boneless from the all consuming bliss. 

Anakin made a satisfied growl, his mouth still sucking the mating bite, completely high form the taste of the pheromones that filled his mouth, while he still drove inside of Obi-Wan again and again, his hips pistoning in and out harder and faster and his trusts becoming more erratic with every passing moment. Force, he was so close.

As Obi-Wan's orgasm hit him, the walls of his hole clenched around Anakin's dick delicately and he got even wetter, so that obscene slick sounds filled the room with every move of the thick cock. A moan escaped the Alpha's parted lips, as he tried to hold on, not yet ready to jump over the edge, but failing nevertheless. Kriffing hell, he would come so hard. Anakin shuddered, as he felt his climax approaching and he tried to pull out, but Obi-Wan held him back. „No“, he said breathlessly. „Don't. I want your knot.“

„Are you sure?“ Anakin replied fighting the sensation to get out of control.

„Absolutely“, was the strangled answer, while Obi-Wan clung to the body of his mate like he was drowning.

Anakin looked at him skeptical. He had to be sure that it wasn't just Obi-Wan's lust muddled brain talking, but he really meant it. „You know it's not safe.“ Obi-Wan hadn't been in heat since the pregnancy with Qui-Gon, always nursing an infant, but that didn't mean he couldn't conceive at the moment. 

„I gladly take the risk“, the Omega tried to convince him. „Please, don't make me beg. I need to feel it now.“

The Alpha in him wanted to howl in satisfaction, as he gave in to his mate. All it took were a few deep trusts, before Anakin came with a scream, spilling his load deep inside of Obi-Wan as his knot started to swell and locked them together. Slowly Anakin rode out his climax, while rocking his body gently back and forth, still pumping more seed inside of the Omega's womb.  
The sensation of being stretched like this made Obi-Wan gasp breathlessly. Force, he had missed this feeling. Finally being so full, feeling the warm come splash inside of him and the knot grazing his walls with every little move he made, was pure bliss. Mine, yours, mine, yours. The words echoed through their bond like a chorus, the most intimate song of safety and devotion and love.

Obi-Wan didn't notice he had closed his eyes, until he heard Anakin's quite question. „You're okay?“

„Mhh“, was the only answer he was able to give, as he gripped the head of the Alpha blindly and pulled him down for a tender kiss.

„Don't say I wore you out“, Anakin teased gently, while nibbling at the Omega's bottom lip. „Because I'm defiantly not done with you yet.“

The eagerness of his mate wasn't really a surprise for Obi-Wan, as he opened his eyes and looked at his Alpha. Anakin's face was flushed from their encounter and his blue eyes sparkled like stars in the night, while beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead and clung to his hair. He was really beautiful like that, but it was the smile on his lips, that let Obi-Wan's heart go wide. Force, he loved this man so much, it almost hurt. „Slow down“, the Omega replied lazily, while he pushed a strand of hair out of Anakin's face and caressed his glowing cheek. „I really need a break, before we go on. We have the whole night all for ourselves.“

„Thank the Force“, Anakin said as he caught his mate's fingers with his mouth and kissed them tenderly. „But even if you're only in for a cuddle right now, I want us to move to the bedroom, as soon as my knot deflates. The couch is really to small for us to take a nap.“

„I totally agree on this“, Obi-Wan answered before he tried to stretch his aching back, just to wince as the movement pulled the knot against his overstimulated walls. The friction made Anakin groan too, and he shifted his weight to find a more comfortable position for both of them.

„Can't believe how perfect we still fit together“, the Alpha stated as his hands caressed every inch of skin he could reach, wondering if they had just made another baby again. Unlike before the mounds of Obi-Wan's breasts were now much softer and the pink teats seemed tender and a little sore, as he grazed them. Although Anakin loved to see them firm and round and full of milk, they were still adorable in his eyes. Just like everything else about his mate. Even though he had heard from other couples, that the passion died down within the years, he thought he would never get tired of making love to his mate. With our without the intent of creating a new life. Though he wouldn't mind if Obi-Wan got pregnant again, He'd really love to have another daughter. A little sister for Shmi. 

The touch of Anakin's fingers absently playing with his nipples sent involuntarily goosebumps over Obi-Wan's skin and he took the hand of his husband and intertwined their fingers to stop him from roaming farther over the sensitive flesh.

„We will always be perfect together“, he said with devotion. „Even if we'll be old and gray one day.“

Anakin guessed that he was right. As cheesy as it sounded, but deep within his heart he knew, that they were simply made for each other. They were two halfs of a whole. Their bodies, souls and force signatures had formed a bond stronger than everything he had ever known. Without Obi-Wan he was lost, but with him by his side he was more than he had ever thought he could be, with their children as a wonderful promise for a perfect future. 

Now and forever.


End file.
